Mayuge no bento
by Laedy
Summary: Après deux ans de séparation, les mugiwara se retrouvent enfin et la première chose que font le Marimo et le Mayuge no nejire (sourcil en vrille) c'est forcément se disputer ! Mais ces bagarres incessantes ne sont pas aux gouts d'un membre club du 3e âge de Shabondy qui décide de leur donner une petite leçon pour qu'ils cessent de se battre ainsi...
1. Des retrouvailles tant attendues

Ce n'est pas la première fanfic que j'écris, mais c'est la première que je publie. En général je les écris pour des amies donc ne vous étonnez pas des private jokes.

I mini chapitres, il n'y a pas de lemon dans tous mais celui-ci justifie le rang.

Bonne lecture ^_^

* * *

眉毛の弁当

_Mayuge no bentô_

**Des retrouvailles tant attendues**

Après deux ans de séparation, les mugiwara sont de retour sur Shabondy, ils attendent tous l'arrivée de leur capitaine avec impatience. Zoro qui est arrivé en premier n'a pas perdu son temps, il s'est entrainé encore et toujours, comme à son habitude. Arrivé le premier, il s'amusait à compter l'ordre de d'arrivée de chacun des membres, curieux de savoir quand ce baka de mayuge no nejire arriverait. Plus celui-ci tardait, plus l'épéiste se réjouissait car cela lui donnerait une bonne occasion de se moquer de lui !

Après quelques jours, le blondinet arriva enfin sur l'archipel et le bretteur ne manqua pas de l'accueillir avec malice en le taxant de son numéro comme surnom.

- Oye ! Dainana ! T'es en retard !

- Dainana ? Septième de quoi ?

- Baaaakaaaa ! t'es arrivé le septième ! Même Usopp est arrivé avant toi !

Ils allèrent ensuite vers le grove où se trouvait le Sunny en se chamaillant. Aucun ne voulait avouer à l'autre que ces chamailleries lui avait manqué durant ces deux longues années. A les voir agir ainsi, personne ne se douterait qu'ils avaient été séparés durant une si longue période. Dès qu'ils furent arrivé, Nami, revenue tout juste d'une séance de shopping, les salua et leur demanda d'aller faire des courses pour préparer le voyage en attendant la venue de Luffy. Sanji ne se fit pas prier, mais Zoro, lui, fit mine de bougonner en suivant le cuistot.

Ils repartirent donc en se bagarrant encore et toujours. Après avoir fait le plein d'une bonne partie des vivres, Zoro fit remarquer :

- Oye, dainana ! t'as oublié de prendre du saké !

- T'en as pas besoin espèce d'ivrogne !

Sanji râla mais ils allèrent tout de même en acheter dans le grove voisin. Une fois arrivé et toujours en s'engueulant, ils furent stoppés dans leur querelle par un vieux qui les aborda de manière brutale :

- Dites donc les jeunes ! C'est pas bientôt fini tout ce bordel ?!

- Nani ? Qu'est-ce que t'as jiji, t'as pas content ?! rétorqua Sanji furieux d'être interrompu de la sorte.

- Jiji ? Nan mais c'est quoi cette façon de parler ?! Un peu de respect pour les ainés !

Le vieux leva la main et une étrange lumière aveugla les deux compagnons, ils ressentirent un choc et s'effondrèrent inconscient sur le sol.

- Voilà qui les calmera un peu ! dit le vieux en quittant les lieux. Je vais enfin pouvoir faire ma sieste tranquillement maintenant.


	2. Une étrange forêt

**Une étrange forêt**

Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, les deux pirates se retrouvèrent dans une petite clairière située au beau milieu d'une étrange forêt. En effet toute la végétation y était énorme ! Les fleurs étaient aussi grosses que les bulles de Shabondy et les arbres si grands, qu'on n'en voyait pas la cime. Un parfum entêtant enveloppait les deux hommes qui se demandaient où ils avaient bien pu atterrir et surtout comment ils étaient arrivés là. Mais étrangement, toute leur colère s'était envolée, ils se sentaient bien, sereins, apaisés. Était-ce dû à ce parfum ? Au fond ils s'en fichaient royalement, ils étaient bien et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Ils restèrent étendus dans l'herbe fraîche de la clairière toute la journée, jusqu'à ce que l'estomac de Zoro se mette à grogner. Sanji fit alors remarquer qu'il était peut-être temps de se mettre en quête de nourriture et éventuellement d'un abri pour la nuit. Le bretteur se leva et alla cueillir une des baie géante qui se trouvait aux abords de la clairière, la renifla, la tourna et retourna, la palpa puis la montra à Sanji :

- Tu crois que c'est comestible ?

Le cuistot procéda à un examen rapide du fruit et acquiesça. Alors qu'il allait de lever pour en prendre une aussi, l'épéiste l'arrêta en lui tendant la moitié de sa propre baie géante.

- Mange déjà ça, après on ira chercher quelque chose de plus consistant.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Sanji rougit de ce geste. Il n'avait rien de particulier pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois que Zoro lui tendait de la nourriture ou à boire, alors pourquoi son cœur s'emballait-il ainsi tout d'un coup ? Etait-ce par ce qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un plat qu'il avait confectionné lui-même mais quelque chose que l'épéiste avait trouvé… et qu'il acceptait de partager avec lui ? Chassant cette idée de l'esprit, il mangea et une fois le repas frugale terminé, les deux compagnons allèrent explorer la forêt dans le but de trouver des vivres plus importantes et un endroit où passer la nuit. Au bout de quelques heures, ils trouvèrent une rivière riche en poisson, mais le soleil commeançant à décliner, ils décidèrent donc de dresser un camp pour la nuit. Alors que Zoro allumait le feu, Sanji vidait et apprêtait les poissons pour le repas qui se passa en silence. Vînt l'heure de se coucher mais malgré la chaleur du feu, la nuit était particulièrement froide et bien que Zoro était habitué à lutter contre le froid lors de ses entrainements, ce n'était pas le cas du cuisinier qui tremblait comme une feuille en silence. L'épéiste remarqua les spasmes qui secouaient le maître coq, il défit son kimono, restant torse nu et le déposa sur les épaules de Sanji avant retourna près du feu sans un mot. Le cuistot se retourna surpris de cette soudaine chaleur et vit l'homme aux cheveux vert qui s'était déjà endormis, du moins en avait-il l'air. Doucement, Sanji se retourna en s'emmitouflant dans le grand et chaud kimono vert, resserrant le col autour de son visage. L'odeur de Zoro envahit les narines du cuisinier qui ferma les yeux et s'endormi un sourire aux lèvres en serrant l'étoffe contre lui.


	3. Une nuit froide, un matin chaud

**Une nuit froide, un matin chaud**

Le lendemain matin, l'homme à la cicatrice se leva le premier, il s'approcha silencieusement de Sanji pour vérifier s'il dormait. A la vue de l'expression sur le visage de ce dernier, il resta là à l'observer quelques minutes, imprimant chaque détail de ce qu'il voyait. Il se ressaisi soudain et alla à la rivière pour se rafraîchir un peu. Alors qu'il était dans l'eau, son camarade se réveilla à son tour et se retourna, il vit alors Zoro dans la rivière, l'eau coulant le long de son dos musclé.

Il se surprit à imaginer le trajet d'une goutte d'eau sur le corps du bretteur, partir de sa nuque, descendre lentement sur son cou, effleurer ses épaules, glisser sur ses pectoraux, dévaler ses abdominaux, rouler au creux de son nombril, prendre le chemin de son pubis pour finalement venir mourir sur le haut de son pantalon.

Sanji se releva d'un coup, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles d'avoir eu de telles pensées. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il tenait encore le kimono vert autour de lui et que sous celui-ci, il était en érection. Il se leva d'un bon et se précipita dans l'eau glacée pour calmer l'afflux sanguin, jetant au loin le vêtement de son ami. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que Zoro, déjà dans l'eau, s'approcherait de lui et qu'il entreprendrait de lui retirer sa chemise qui collait désormais à sa peau fine et pâle.

- Kuso-Marimo ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? dit Sanji troublé.

- Ne rentre pas dans une eau aussi froide tout habillé baka ! répondit le bretteur. Tu vas attraper un rhume avec ta chemise trempée !

Le sabreur continua donc de déboutonner la chemise trempée de Sanji et la lui retira. Le tissu mouillé collant à la peau du maître de cuisine ne rendit pas la tâche facile au sabreur, il mit un certain temps avant d'y parvenir. Pendant l'opération, le cuisinier n'osait bouger alors que l'épéiste avait ses bras autour de lui, ce qui ne l'aida en rien à la résolution de son « petit problème ».

Une fois terminé son travail, l'homme aux cheveux vert sorti de l'eau, étala le vêtement au soleil et ralluma le feu pour que son compagnon puisse se sécher.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sanji était calmé et se rapprochant du feu, il chercha un sujet de conversation.

- Il faudrait songer à sortir de cette forêt. commença-t-il. En longeant la rivière on devrait déboucher sur la mer et au moins on aura toujours du poissons à manger.

Voyant que Zoro ne répondait pas, il continua pour se donner un peu de contenance.

- Et puis il y a beaucoup de fruits comestibles aussi, ça sera parfait pour varier un peu les repas ou pour assaisonner le poisson.

Le bretteur gardant le silence, Sanji s'énerva :

- Oye ! Marimo ! Tu pourrais répondre !

- On partira quand tu seras sec. lui répondit-il sans plus de manière tout en fixant intensément le feu.

Si l'homme aux cheveux vert ne disait rien, c'est qu'il était plongé dans ses pensés. Il se surprenait lui-même de sa façon d'agir. Qu'est ce qui lui avait prit ? Depuis quand s'inquiétait-il de savoir si Sanji avait froid ? Qu'est ce que ça pouvait lui faire qu'il saute dans l'eau tout habillé ?

Il n'arrivait pas à se retirer de la tête l'image du cuisinier trempée jusqu'au os, sa chemise rendu transparente par l'eau lui collant à la peau. Les muscles délicatement sculptés qui ressortait sous le tissu, la peau pâle de son compagnon, les deux petits bouton de chair rosée qui se durcissaient légèrement à cause du froid. Il avait voulu arrêté cette vision en lui retirant ce vêtement provocant mais l'entreprise ne fut pas aisée. Et le résultat n'était pas celui escompté. Pourquoi le fait d'avoir ainsi ses bras autour du blond l'avait troublé ? Il avait dû sortir rapidement de l'eau pour que l'autre ne puisse pas voir la bosse qui avait commencé à se former sous son pantalon. Si encore ça avait été Robin ou Nami, il aurait trouvé sa réaction normale mais pourquoi avec ce blondinet de pacotille ? Il fallait absolument qu'ils se remettent en route, ça lui éviterait au moins d'avoir à le regarder ou a lui parler. Suivre la rivière en silence, c'était ça le plan.


	4. Une blessure qui rapproche

Ça commence à devenir intéressant antre nos deux pirates ^_^

J'ai été très surprise de voir que le temps de faire la remise en page des chapitres 2 et 3 et de les envoyer, 12 personnes avaient déjà lu le chapitre 1, et je ne l'ai envoyé que ce matin ! Je sais qu'il ne se passe rien de bien folichon des les premiers chapitres, j'y vais crescendo dans cette fic (à la base je l'ai écrite rapidement pour une amie qui aime que ça commence doucement avant "d'exploser" à la fin)

Bref je me dépêche de poster les chapitres 4 et 5 (surtout le 5, c'est le dernier, donc le plus croustillant...et le plus long XD)

Bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise ^_^

* * *

**Une blessure qui rapproche**

Ainsi ils reprirent leur exploration dans le but de trouver la sortie. Ils suivirent la rivière comme l'avait suggéré Sanji et marchèrent toute la journée. En fin d'après-midi, ils arrivèrent en vue d'une grotte au loin et décidèrent qu'ils y passeraient la nuit.

Le chemin pour y accéder longeait une portion de la rivière en une pente escarpée et parsemée de pics rocheux saillant, coincé contre une falaise d'où tombaient régulièrement des pierres plus ou moins énormes. La marche jusqu'à l'abri choisi allait être particulièrement périlleuse.

Le danger était tel qu'à plusieurs reprises les deux hommes durent éviter de peu des rochers plus importants, si bien qu'ils commençaient à s'épuiser à force d'esquiver à la fois les pierres qui leurs tombaient dessus, les pics rocheux éparpillés sur le sol et le fait d'avoir marché toute la jurné n'arrangeait rien à leur état.

Arriva ce qui devait arriver, un énorme rocher tomba sur les deux hommes qui réussirent à l'esquiver de justesse mais un second le suivait de près et arrivait droit sur Zoro, qui, toujours à terre à cause du premier roc, dégaina ses sabres dans un réflexe et coupa le rocher comme il put, le divisant en dizaines d'autres plus petit mais tout aussi dangereux. Voyant que cette fois son compagnon ne pourrait rien faire, Sanji se précipita devant Zoro et le protégea de ses deux bras. Ses os craquèrent et une douleur fulgurante lui traversa les membres supérieurs mais malgré cela, il tint bon et protégea son ami jusqu'au bout. L'avalanche rocheuse terminée, le cuisinier se tourna vers le sabreur :

- Daijobu ? fit-il le regard plein d'inquiétude. Yokatta !

Et à bout de force il s'effondra, évanouie sur le sol. Zoro se releva d'un bond :

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ku sot tare !

Mais le cuistot ne pouvait l'entendre, inconscient, étendu sur lui. Et tout en l'insultant et l'engueulant, le pirate aux cheveux vert prit Sanji dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'à la grotte. Sa légèreté ne le surpris qu'à moitié vu le gabarit de celui-ci et cela lui rendit la tâche plus facile. Esquiver ces foutus rochers n'était pas évidant mais il devait faire vite et traverser cette partie dangereuse de la rive pour enfin atteindre celle nettement moins risquée devant la grotte repérée plus tôt.

Une fois arrivé, il déposa délicatement le blond contre l'une des parois de la caverne et entreprit de le soigner. Il défit la chemise de Sanji, rougie par le sang de ce dernier. Constatant l'étendue des blessures, il alla à la rivière y tremper des bandes de tissus prélevées sur le bas de son kimono pour laver les plaies.

La fraîcheur de l'eau sur sa peau réveilla le cuisinier qui laissa faire son ami en l'observant en silence.

- Je t'ai soigné comme j'ai pu, lui dit son médecin improvisé, il faudra montrer ça à Chopper en rentrant. Je ne suis pas aussi doué que lui mais j'en sais suffisamment pour dire que tes os sont soit fêlés, soit cassés. Les coupures sont superficielles, le saignement ne durera pas.

Cassés? Vu la douleur qu'il ressentait cela ne faisait aucun doute. Le cuisinier garda le silence, un goût amer dans la bouche. Comment allait-il pouvoir continuer de cuisiner s'il ne pouvait plus utiliser ses bras ? Qu'allait-il devenir s'il ne pouvait plus être le maître coq du Sunny ? Voyant la mine morne et triste de Sanji, Zoro lui dit :

- Fait pas cette tête, Chopper te soignera. Mais tu ne vas pas pouvoir utiliser tes bras pour un moment. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce soir c'est moi qui vais devoir m'occuper du repas. Je te garantis pas que ça sera aussi bon que tes plats, mais je ferais de mon mieux pour que ça reste mangeable.

Disant cela, il s'éloigna pour se rendre à la rivière afin d'en rapporter quelques poissons pour le dîner. Sanji, immobile, le suivit des yeux quand il réalisa soudain : Zoro venait de lui faire un compliment là non ?


	5. Ittadakimasu !

Voilà le chapitre 5 ! Votre patience va enfin être récompensée car voici l'heure du lemon !

Je vous laisse savourer votre récompense, n'hésitez pas à e dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

Bonne lecture ^_^

* * *

**Ittadakimasu !**

Zoro prépara le dîner en silence, très concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, faisant appel à ses souvenirs de Sanji dans la cuisine, de ses gestes et de ce qu'il utilisait. Le cuistot l'observait et reconnut ses propres gestes, bien que nettement plus maladroits lorsqu'ils étaient effectués pas le bretteur. Quand le repas fut prêt, la nuit était déjà tombée et les deux estomacs commençaient à réclamer leur ration. Zoro tandis une part à Sanji, voyant qu'il ne la prenait pas il leva la tête et se rappela que celui-ci ne pouvait pas bouger les bras et donc qu'il ne pouvait ni saisir son assiette ni manger seul. Il posa sa part qu'il avait déjà bien entamée et entrepris de faire manger le cuistot. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

- C'est infect ! Râla-t-il. Tu appel ça mangeable toi ! Le poisson est trop cuit, et ce n'est pas sa….

Zoro lui enfourna une autre bouchée, lui coupant ainsi la parole.

- Arrête de râler, sinon en plus d'être trop cuit et pas salé, le poisson va être froid. Je te rappel que l'as de la cuisine ici c'est pas moi.

Les joues du cuistot devinrent rosées suite à ce nouveau compliment à peine dissimulé et lâché comme si de rien n'était, mais la pénombre le cacha à l'épéiste qui attendit que Sanji finisse sa bouchée pour lui en donner une autre.

Alors qu'il approchait un autre bout de poisson de la bouche du blond, le bretteur le fit tomber. Le morceau plein de sauce atterrit sur le pantalon du cuistot au niveau de l'entre-jambe. Il le ramassa doucement et cette fois les joues du cuistot passèrent de rosées à cramoisies en sentant les doigts de la tête l'algue effleurer ses parties et lorsque que Zoro mis le morceau de poisson dans sa bouche, Sanji ne pût s'empêcher de lui attraper le doigt du bout des lèvres. A la fois surpris et amusé, le bretteur lui dit :

- Je croyais que c'était infect ?

- La sauce est bonne... c'est tout. répondit timidement le blond.

Pour le morceau suivant, Zoro fit exprès de mettre beaucoup de sauce et lorsqu'il le porta à la bouche du cuistot, celui-ci s'en délecta et léchât un à un les doigts du sabreur qui se laissa faire en souriant. Lorsqu'il lui mit son pouce dans la bouche, un peu de sauce qui restait sur son index se déposa sur la joue de Sanji. Le pirate en kimono se pencha alors pour lécher le petit dépôt. Surpris de sentir la langue de son ami sur sa joue, le cuisinier se recula et allait faussement protester mais quand il vit l'expression emprunte de désir sur le visage si proche du bretteur aucun son ne pût sortir. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes puis Zoro s'approcha doucement et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Sanji. Alors que leurs bouches se séparaient, le cuisinier se redressa et rattrapa celle de l'épéiste, leurs langues se mêlant et se caressant mutuellement en un ballai sensuel et humide. La main du bretteur descendit sur le col du cuistot et tout en la déboutonnant il fit glisser sa chemise. Il lui caressa le torse et entreprit de lui pincer doucement les tétons. Voyant que cela avait eu l'effet escompté, Zoro quitta les lèvres de Sanji et promena sa langue le long de son cou pour rejoindre la zone sensible du torse de son amant et y continuer le travail entamé mais en utilisant cette fois son organe buccal. Celui-ci décrivit des cercles autour de l'auréole du cuistot puis le bretteur se mit à mordiller le bout durcit du petit morceau de chair rose. Pendant ce temps, sa main continua sa descente vers la braguette du maître coq, l'ouvrit et se glissa à l'intérieur pour y trouver l'objet de ses désirs. Empoignant le sexe du cuistot, le bretteur commença des mouvements de vas et viens avec sa main, se faisant il releva la tête au son des gémissements du cuisinier. De sa main libre, il lui caressa tendrement le visage avant d'amorcer une nouvelle descente de baisers le long de l'abdomen de Sanji, sa langue se glissa au creux de son nombril qu'il titilla un peu avant de repartir en direction de la zone la plus sensible du corps qui commençait à s'agiter sous l'impatience. Il taquina de la pointe de sa langue l'extrémité du phallus avant de faire remarquer malicieusement au cuistot :

- Je n'ai pas pu finir mon assiette et j'ai encore faim... je compte sur toi pour y remédier.

- Nan, Zoro arrête ! gémit Sanji.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu n'aimes pas ça, j'ai la preuve du contraire en main. fit-il en souriant.

Sanji stupéfait ne répondit pas et continua simplement de soupirer de plaisir.

- Ittadakimasu ! Lança Zoro satisfait avant d'engloutir le sexe de son amant.

Il fit alors passer sa main, restée sur le ventre de Sanji, dans le dos de celui-ci et la fit lentement glisser jusqu'à son anus. Il y fit d'abord pénétrer son index et tâtât à la recherche de la prostate. Il sût qu'il l'avait trouvée au cri de plaisir plus intense que le blond avait poussé. Sentant l'anneau de chair se détendre autour de son doigt, Zoro en ajouta alors un second, puis quelques minutes plus tard un troisième et augmenta progressivement le rythme de ses mouvements à la fois manuels et buccaux.

- Zoro ! Ah ! Zoro ! Non a-arrête ! Je- je vais venir…. Ah ! souffla le blondinet incapable de résister à tant de plaisir.

Zoro s'arrêta à peine pour lui répondre :

- C'est le but baka !

Et il reprit son travail, sentant le sexe de Sanji se gonfler sous l'effet du plaisir. Il sentit que son partenaire allait jouir d'un moment à l'autre.

- Ah ! Zoro ! Nan ! Je – je ne veux pas… Ah ! je ne veux pas... pas … sans - Ah ! ... sans toi !

Sanji avait tant de mal à parler à cause du plaisir insoutenable que lui procurait cet homme mais à ces mots le bretteur se stoppa net et le regarda avant de lui dire :

- Vu ton état tu ne pourras rien pour moi. T'en fait pas, je me soulagerais tout seul après, alors laisse moi finir mon repas. fit-il avant de reprendre là où il s'était arrêté.

- Non... Zoro... je...

Le beau blond n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, il avait tellement de mal à dire ce qu'il voulait.

- Zoro... en... moi... parvint-il à lâcher.

Comprenant à peine ce que son partenaire venait de dire, l'homme vert leva la tête et avec un regard où de mêlaient passion, désir et tendresse il demanda :

- Tu veux que je sois en toi ?

Le cuisinier hocha la tête en haletant, le visage rouge.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

- Tu sais ce que ça signifie ? insista-t-il. Tu en es vraiment certain ?

- Prend moi Zoro ! s'impatienta son partenaire. Je ne tiens plus ! S'il n'y a que moi qui jouis ce n'est pas juste. Fais moi l'amour et jouis avec moi.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que Zoro s'empara de la bouche de Sanji avec la sienne. Le ballet des langues reprenant, il prit gare à ne pas lui faire mal en retirant trop rapidement ses doigts, puis il approcha son sexe de l'anus de Sanji, renforça son étreinte et son baiser et le pénétra d'un coup mais sans violence pour ne pas le faire trop souffrir. Une fois de plus Sanji gémit, cette fois la douleur se mêla au plaisir et lorsque que son souffle fut calmé, Zoro compris qu'il était suffisamment habitué à sa présence en lui pour commencer à bouger. D'abord lentement puis en accélérant de plus en plus, le bretteur effectua des mouvements de vas et viens avec ses hanches. Les jambes enroulées autour du corps musclé de l'homme à qui il venait d'offrir sa virginité, Sanji se perdit dans les méandres du plaisir qui montaient de plus en plus en chacun d'eux, leurs cris s'élevant dans la forêt.

- Zoro ! Ah ! C'est si bon ! Ah ! Je – Je vais jouir ! Je - Je ne tiens plus ! Dépêche-toi de venir. haleta Sanji.

- Ne te retiens pas, tu as de l'avance sur moi. Lui répondit-il en accélérant encore la cadence.

- Non je veux venir avec toi ! Mais c'est si bon ! Je… je…

- Ne te retiens pas. lui répéta Zoro. Je ne t'en voudrais pas... je te le jure.

- Alors viens... en ... Ah !... en moi ! Vien... à l'intérieur !

Zoro ne répondit pas mais en sentant le rythme s'accentuer d'avantage, Sanji compris qu'il acceptait et dans un cri de plaisir ultime, il put enfin jouir. Quelques instants après, ce fut au tour du bretteur, et comme promis, il éjacula à l'intérieur du cuistot.

Prenant Sanji dans ses bras, à bout de souffle, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je prendrais soin de toi, et je ne te laisserais jamais quitter l'équipage Sanji.

A ces mots, Sanji resta stupéfait, il voulut rendre son étreinte au bretteur, mais ses bras refusaient de bouger. Il cala alors son visage dans le cou de celui qui serait désormais son amant.

- Comment as-tu su que c'est ce qui me préoccupait ? finit-il par réussir à demander.

- Tu es le cuisinier du Sunny, si tu ne peux plus utiliser tes bras, tu ne peux plus occuper cette place, mais tu resteras quand même l'un de nos précieux nakamas. Et si vraiment Chopper ne peut pas te rendre l'usage de tes bras, je me chargerais personnellement de tes repas.

- Surement pas ! Je ne veux pas manger tes plats infects tous les jours ! plaisanta-t-il.

- Alors je te préparerais au moins un bentô quand on sera de retour sur le Sunny. Lui rétorqua le bretteur en l'embrassant à nouveau avant de resserrer son étreinte. Et en suivant tes cours je suis sûre de rendre mes repas acceptables.

- Comme si ça suffisait. ria doucement Sanji.

- Avec toi comme professeur il n'y a pas de doute, lui rétorque sur le même ton l'épéiste.

- Je t'aime. Souffla doucement Sanji en se lovant dans le cou de Zoro.

Les deux hommes s'endormirent ainsi, enlacés dans cette grotte, près du feu.

Les deux hommes se réveillèrent dans le Grove où ils avaient rencontré le vieux shnock. Quelques heure seulement avaient passées depuis leur rencontre avec lui alors que cela leur avait semblé être des jours. Ils se regardèrent, rougirent et repartirent en direction du Sunny sans dire un mot. Tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve, ni plus, ni moins. Rien ne s'était passé, ils avaient imaginé tout ça. D'ailleurs chacun se demandait si l'autre avait fait le même rêve et c'est ce qui les avait troublés à leur réveil. Ils passèrent donc la journée sans en parler. Le soir venu, alors que tout le monde était couché, Sanji alla à la cuisine pour y prendre un verre d'eau, incapable de dormir tant il repensait aux évènement de la journée. Il resta stupéfait de voir Zoro derrière les fourneaux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici Marimo ?

- Je prépare un bentô.

Stupéfait, le cuisinier s'approcha doucement de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

- Alors ce n'était pas juste un rêve ? demanda-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Zoro se retourna et tout en lui rendant son étreinte, l'embrassa tendrement.


End file.
